1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a lipstick case, more particularly to a lipstick case which is equipped with a sound generating unit.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional lipstick case is shown to comprise a rotatable tube (10), a stationary tube (20) and upper and lower caps (30, 31). The rotatable tube (10) is provided inside a tubular sleeve (11) and is secured therein by means of adhesives. The rotatable tube (10) is provided with an internal spiral groove (12) and is sleeved on the stationary tube (20). The stationary tube (20) is formed with an axially extending guide slot (21) of predetermined length and upper and lower radial lip projections (22, 23). The lip projections (22, 23) retain the rotatable tube (10) on the stationary tube (20). A lipstick base (25) is provided inside the stationary tube (20) and receives a lipstick (90) therein. The lipstick base (25) has an outward radial projection (26) which extends into the guide slot (21) of the stationary tube (20) and the spiral groove (12) of the rotatable tube (10). The stationary tube (20) is provided inside a cylindrical sleeve (27) and is secured therein by means of adhesives. The cylindrical sleeve (27) is provided with an annular outward projection (28). The upper and lower caps (30, 31) cover the upper and lower portions of the cylindrical sleeve (27) on two sides of the outward projection (28). The lower cap (31) is preferably secured to the cylindrical sleeve (27) by means of adhesives.
Rotation of the tubular sleeve (11) in a first direction relative to the stationary tube (20) causes corresponding rotation of the rotatable tube (10), thereby enabling the radial projection (26) on the lipstick base (25) to move upwardly along the spiral groove (12) in the rotatable tube (10) and the guide slot (21) of the stationary tube (20). Upward movement of the lipstick base (25) can cause the lipstick (90) to protrude through the top open end of the tubular sleeve (11).
When retracting the lipstick (90) into tubular sleeve (11), the tubular sleeve (11) is rotated in an opposite second direction, thereby enabling the radial projection (26) on the lipstick base (25) to move downwardly along the spiral groove (12) in the rotatable tube (10) and the guide slot (21) in the stationary tube (20).